


You Got to Press it On You

by MADVS



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: Looking at Porn Together, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADVS/pseuds/MADVS
Summary: The lovely boys in Judgement take some time for themselves.
Kudos: 27





	You Got to Press it On You

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote something simaler way back when. Or I just watch a lot of solo porn

Yagami could appreciate a lazy day in the office with Kaito. Between then, they were easy to please. Sharing cigarettes and dirty magazines was something they have done for a while, and only became more frequent when Yagami finally had his own place to do it. 

“You know they got vids on the internet, you know.” There’s a strain in Kaito’s voice. His large hand is wrapped firmly around his cock that twitches in approval at the touch, couples with the pleasing image of a woman bent over a plush pink bed with her legs spread, one hand reaching over to spread herself more. “Less expensive than… mmn, magazines, you know?”

Yagami shrugs, the papers of the magazine rustle slightly with the movement. “I’d have to hold a phone or a magazine.”

“I think a phone would be easier.”

Yagami huffs air through his nose in liue of a chuckle. He was in situation no different than Kaito, the button on his jeans popped open, stroking his hard, thinking that it was some cute girl on him or Sugiura dressed as one. Same thing at the end of the day, right? Yagami was never picky with his partners. Friends, people he met over some dating app, whatever could sate his needs. 

“It’d be cheaper.” Kaito grunts, stroking himself slower. “F-fuck…”

“Maybe.” He’s right. These porno mags do make a dent in the long run, “But there’s something… shit…” Yagami bites his lip as he flips the page, every picture gets more risque than the last, from a cute blond chick in american flag bikini with her lergs spread and a sultry look in her eyes to a brunette with messy bed head and her bra barely covering her tits. 

It’s certainly not as raunchy as the vids he’d find surfing the internet on his phone, or from Tsukumo’s private stash of encencored shit he’d find through his vpn. The way it feels, holding a magazine in his hand, the way these girls dress for the camera, downright being teasing more often than not, it just felt right, felt comfortable. 

Of course… there was another constant. This ritual was far less than stimulating when he was alone. He peers over the magazine page, the girl merely a blob of blurred colors in his peripheral as he glances over at Kaito. His legs sprawled so wide he could be doing splits, taking up as much space as he can beyond his side of the couch, like cat taking up as much space as it possibly can on someone's desk. 

Deep groans rumble past Kaito’s lip as he strokes his thick cock. Yagami lets out a stifled sigh, pleasure slipping past his belly and right to his dick that twitches in his hand. Sometimes even videos didn’t quite do it for him as much as Kaito did. He doesn’t deprive himself pleasure when he could help it, but sometimes no one in this fucked up hellhole of a city could make him feel the way Kaito did.

Yagami’s foot nudges against Kaito’s thigh, which Yagami quickly retracts when he glances at him. Yagami feels his face flair red, if that was ever possible, cheeks flushed and covered in a dim sheen of sweat. He straightens himself out, and without thinking too much of his actions he scoots a little closer. Perhaps being horny also made him fucking braindead.

“O-oi, what in yours? Mine ain’t looking to good.”

Really, once the thought of Kaito in place of all the girls entered his mind, none of them are really doing much for him. Kaito bent over with one cheek spread, those delicious pecs barely concealed in some tiny lacy bra, his dick in some american flag speedo? Yagami feels like a waterall is flowing right from his hands, and he gulps thickly, stroking himself more.

“P-personal space, Tak.” Kaito yanks the magazine away, but otherwise makes no effort in backing away from his friend. Yagami looks up at Kaito; does he always look this sexy when he jacks off. Kaito could get anyone he wanted, why does he spend his time jerking off to porno mags with him?

Yagami leans over, head rolling on his thick bicep. A girl in leather lingerie with a bra that exposes her tits and panties with a hole in the bottom, showing off a nice amount of bushy pubic hair. Yagami moans in approval as he continues to stroke himself, the scent of Kaito’s sweat lingers as he brushes his nose against the rolled up sleeve her his shirt.

“Mmm, she’s hot…” He mutters, voice muffled in Kaito’s forearm. “Fuck…”

“Ain’t she?” Kaito snickers, “You know, you got that leather jacket… I could see you pulling this off you know.”

“Mmm…”

_‘Fuck I would for you…’_ Yagami mutters. He could see it, him in the same position that girl is in, pushed down on the mattress, vulnerable and exposed, his hard dick out in the open with leather straps wrapped around his thighs and belly.

And if Kaito just looked at him the way he did the model on the page, Yagami is certain his brain would melt.

Those big brown eyes, half lidded with list.

_‘You want me to fuck you, right Tak? Fuck you good and hard until you can’t walk?'_

Yagami squeezes his dick harder as he picks up the speed of his hand. He had Kaito right here, so close yet so far. He could smell him, feel the warmth of his skin. He's greedy, he wants to feel more of him. 

His eyes shoot open as a sharp jolt of pleasure has his hips shooting up into his hands. His mouth parts, a few tiny, breathy gaps escape from the back of his throat. “Fuck…”  
His back arches off of Kaito’s arm and his hips buck as he cums hard, his seed staining his jeans and the peak of his tanned belly. Yagami pants, stroking himself through his orgasm while Kaito watched. 

Yagami didn’t need to open his eyes. He could feel that smirk. Condescending, entertained, like he would say ‘Wow you really came from that, Tak?’ at any second; and hearing that would get him going again in a flash.

“Fuck, Tak…”

Yagami feels Kaito jerk beneath him as he finally reaches his own climax, pumping his cock hard as his thick cum spurts from the tip. It takes Yagami everything in his being to not lean over and clean it up of his shirt with his eager tongue. It’d probably make the stain worse, Kaito would scold him, his cheeks as flustered in embarrassment.

Yagami could feel his dick twitch to life just thinking about it. For someone who drank like a fish and who smoked a pack a day, he had pretty decent stamina.

Truly there is't a single video, centerfold, or even woman in the world that could turn him on like Kaito could. But he also can't go a day without porn, so who knows?

Kaito looks over and his eyes go wide when he sees Yagami already at half staff.

“W-woah woah woah, you’re already ready to go again?”

Yagami just chuckles and winks at him, “You can help this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> According to some research paper Kimutaku once said he jacked off 17 times a day. Whether or not he was bullshitting is irrelevant to me, but I want Yagami to fucking beat his dick so fucking hard that his left leg goes completely numb.


End file.
